It is You, I am Loving
by live4jasam
Summary: His sister's death left him grieving and confused. When she's there for him love blossoms with obstacles among the way. Jason/Alexis. Updated 9/30/08;Author's note at the end of chapter
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- I have seen that there are some Jason and Alexis fics on the board and I was intrigued. I started to read one but then the writing urge took over and I knew I had to write one. I think the Emily's death s/l is great to write around and so far I am very proud of my story 

Jason Morgan watched as Nikolas Cassadine wept over Emily's lifeless body. His life had done this, Anthony Zacchara had done this. Tears welled up in his piercing blue eyes that so rarely showed emotion. He had touched his sister's hand. It was cold and pale as her white dress. She looked like she was in a deep sleep. Like she would wake up but she wouldn't. They had been sitting in the same dark room of that mausoleum for the past hour. Elizabeth rubbed Nikolas' shoulders as he laid his head next to Emily's.

"Why didn't I die instead?" Nikolas moaned the sound becoming muffled as he buried his face in the brown locks of hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Nikolas don't blame yourself" Elizabeth chided as she held onto his shoulders.

"I don't blame myself." he cried softly. "I blame you!" he got up screaming at Jason. His brown eyes were filled with rage.

"Nikolas, Jason didn't do anything wrong." Elizabeth cried in tone that suggested admiration for Jason. The tone had made him happy at first but now he knew this was his fault. He hadn't strangled Emily, but his world had.

"Nikolas, I loved Emily too. She was my sister." Jason started wanting to calm down Nikolas.

"Oh like hell she was!" Nikolas screamed, the veins in his neck popped out. "You never really appreciated her. After all she was put through you couldn't even take time away from your super important mob business to pay her a visit."

"I saw Emily plenty." Jason lied feeling the guilt run through his veins.

"Oh yes I forgot," Nikolas smirked mockingly "You saw your sister Emily when she was raped and when she got married to me. Big Deal!" he ended up screaming. "You are nothing but a worthless piece of garbage. You give back nothing! Maybe you could have given her jewels or money but you couldn't give her what she wanted. Love and respect." he continued on.

"Nikolas, stop!" A woman's voice yelled sharply. Jason turned around to see Alexis Davis. Her hair was flopped over to one side and her hands were stained with blood.

"Oh Aunt Alexis," Nikolas snickered scaring Jason. "Are you here to defend another one?" he asked in a sugary polite tone.

"No Nikolas contrary to your belief I am not here to defend Jason Morgan, I just wanted to tell you...Oh my GOD!" she screeched the last three words when she saw Emily's white body draped across the bench.

"She's dead." Elizabeth whispered in voice that could barely be heard.

"Oh Nikolas," Alexis cried walking over to her nephew. "Oh my baby." she whispered pulling him into a tight hug. He sobbed on her shoulder quietly.

Time passed and Nikolas fell asleep in a rocking chair holing Alexis' hand. Alexis stood from her crouching position and dusted off her black dress carefully.

"Jason what happened?" she asked not taking her eyes off Emily or Nikolas. She twisted her hands nervously awaiting his answer. She hated all things morbid but since her life had become so full of it she knew she could handle whatever it is he was going to say.

"We think Anthony Zacchara killed her. He must have strangled her." Jason sighed deeply a tear escaping his eye.

"Oh my god." she exhaled looking at Jason now. "I'm so sorry. I really am."

"I never spent enough time with her." Jason mumbled. He willed himself not to cry in front of anyone. He was a man and he would not let more than one tear escape his eyes.

"I don't really know what to say." Alexis looked into his eyes sadly. She too had loved the young woman's passion for life and incredible strength.

"I don't think you need to." Jason mumbled again. He put his hand on Alexis' bare shoulder and pulled her close. A hug maybe but Alexis didn't want to over analyze it. She just wanted to be there for everyone Jason included. She pulled away when she decided she could not dodge bullets from Elizabeth any longer. It was obvious that she loved Jason. Sam had told her about it many times before. She suddenly felt bad for Elizabeth and Sam. Jason had treated Sam like garbage for a long time and she took it. She didn't want the same thing to happen to yet another woman even if it was Elizabeth. Legal battles with Diane aside.

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to them from the bench.

"Jason do you need me to do anything." she desperately clung to the hope of him needing a long hug from her.

"Yes actually," Jason tried to smile. "I need you to go to the ballroom and..." he started.

"And get Sam and Lucky." Alexis spoke up. "When Nikolas wakes up I think he'll need his family with him." Alexis smiled slightly. She knew Nikolas was going to need his family but part of her enjoyed the idea of Elizabeth squirming at the sight of Lucky, Sam and Jason together and being civil in this time of crisis.

"That might be a good idea." Jason agreed.

"Oh well okay then." Elizabeth snarled slightly walking out towards the ballroom.

"Jason once again I am so sorry." Alexis patted his hand.

"I did this." Jason sobbed suddenly. He buried his face in his palms.

"No Jason, unless you strangled her you are not to blame." Alexis tried to reassure him and surprised herself. Here was a man who she would call nothing more than a ruthless contract killer on any ordinary day and she was comforting him.

"My world did this to her Alexis! My entire adult I have been told that I'm a contract killer. A hit man! You know why? Because I am! My life revolves around other peoples deaths. Emily had me for a brother and that's what ended up killing her. It is my fault, the one time where I really do want to be a part of her life she, well she dies!" Jason shouted almost as loud as Nikolas had before. Alexis just stared at him sadly taken back by his words.

"Don't you get it? I'm a monster!" Jason screamed again his eyes welling with tears.

A sudden urge took control of Alexis. She needed him to know it wasn't his fault. She grabbed his face in between her palms and looked him square in the eye.

"Jason Morgan you need to listen to yourself." she said in an angry hushed tone. "Actually listen to me, you are not in any way shape or form a monster. Manny was a monster, Mr. Craig was a monster. But you are not, do you understand that?" she asked.

The doors swung opened and in ran Sam and Lucky with Elizabeth and Lulu trailing behind them. They all stopped at once when they saw Alexis holding Jason's face and looking at him intensely. Alexis let go off Jason's face embarrassed at the misunderstanding and turned around to wrap her daughter into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Sam hugged Alexis tighter.

"I was so worried after what happened." Alexis brushed her daughter's chocolate hair behind her ears.

"What happened? What do you mean after what happened? Did something happen to you?" Sam asked concerned. She opened her mouth to speak again but instead her jaw dropped when she saw Lucky walk over to the bench.

"Oh my god." Lucky breathed out kneeling by Emily's body. "Oh god." he repeated again tears streaming down his face. "No, this can't be happening." he cried softly.

"Emily?" Sam asked still shocked. She looked up at Jason. He nodded solemnly and slowly.

"She was killed." Elizabeth added in a small voice.

"Where's Nikolas?" Sam asked confused and worried about her cousin. She couldn't take her eyes off of Emily. Lucky sat by her stroking her soft face. The tears from his eyes dripped down onto her white dress.

"He's here." Alexis replied pointing to the rocking chair occupied by a sleeping Nikolas.

Sam sighed deeply. "Jason, I really am sorry." she managed to say before walking over to Lucky.

"Thank you."

Sam kneeled down beside Emily and Lucky. "Lucky, I don't know what to say to you. I know how much Emily meant to you. I just want you to know that I am so sorry." she sniffled the tears running down her own face.

"Sam I don't know what I would do without you." he admitted while crying. His confession even surprised himself, but now was no time for analyzing. He kissed her hand and held it tightly while he cried.

Lulu stood by the door her eyes wide and filled with tears. Alexis turned to her and reached over and clutched her palm.

"Emily loved you very much," Alexis assured her.

"I just can't believe this, I don't think Nikolas will ever recover from this." she squeaked. She rested her head on Elizabeth's shoulder and sat down sinking into a chair.

"Emily!" Nikolas' piercing scream made them all jump. Lucky got to his feet and next to his brother in a second. As soon as Nikolas opened his eyes and saw his brother next to him his sobs got louder. He grabbed his brother and hugged him tight.

"I, I, love...loved her so much!" Nikolas stuttered as he cried.

"We know you did. We all did too." Lucky assured him once he got Nikolas up and standing.

"Baby I love you." Nikolas placed a kiss to Emily's cold forehead. "I love you so much."

Jason walked over towards Emily grasping her hand and picking her body into his arms. Her dress crinkled against him as he led the group Nikolas and Lucky behind him standing tall and strong, Alexis and Sam holding onto each other realizing the importance of their family and Lulu looking straight ahead in a daze her shoulder rubbing against Elizabeth's arm. Jason glanced out one of the many windows and saw that the storm was finally calming down. He laid Emily down on another bench outside of the ballroom and walked into the ballroom determined to get everyone off this island alive.

Author's Note- Please read and review telling me what you think 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note-Thank You Sabina123, Ayshen, AlexisFFMimi, IlovetowriteSMP, jeffandjimmieschick (Johnandmartyrule) and zendall10 for the amazing reviews. I appreciate them so much.

At the hospital Emily was pronounced dead. Jason had felt like screaming at them _Of course she's dead we didn't need to hear it again._ Lucky sat next to Elizabeth and Nikolas as Sam watched from the nurse's station. Jason knew that look. It was jealousy. Sam was jealous of Lucky and Elizabeth sitting next to each other and after all they had been through as strange as it was he felt bad. She had been through enough jealousy for a lifetime and she deserved to be happy.

"Elizabeth, I need to ask you a question." Jason motioned over for the brunette whose hair was now a fake strawberry blonde color jumped up and walked over to Jason. Sam looked at him once she noticed he was staring at her. He nodded towards the open chair and slowly she broke into a smile. A small one but a smile none the less. She walked over towards Lucky who held her hand as they tried to relax a shaken Nikolas. He kept repeating Emily's name over and over again. Elizabeth leaned close to him and he had to admit that he wasn't that thrilled. He loved her but something was different now. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was there. Then all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder. Her brown hair was pulled back in a loose bun and she was changed into a cerulean blue sweater and dark jeans.

"Alexis, thank you for coming." he smiled. For some reason he liked having her around. She kept him calm and he remembered how it felt to have her hands on his face.

"Emily was very important to me as well." she replied yawning. It was three in the morning and everyone had gotten home safely. Everybody was putting off leaving because they knew that once they went home they would have to start their lives without Emily, without their sister, without their friend, without their sister in law, without their fiancée. The elevator clattered open and out came Monica her face flushed and her eyes red. Her eyes met Jason's and she ran over to him grabbing his shoulder.

"Tell me it's not true." she gritted her teeth and looked at him fiercely.

"I can't" he whispered softly reaching out his arm making sure to steady her in case she fell.

"No," she cried. "Alan and Emily." she cried deeply burying her face in Jason's black jacket. Nikolas came over slowly and looked almost surprised when Monica wrapped him into a hug. "How?" Monica asked looking at the man her daughter had loved for so long.

"She was strangled." Nikolas moaned his face crumbling. He put his hand on his head and sunk back into his seat.

Monica's blue eyes filled with tears as more streamed down her face.

"Why? She had been through so much, she deserved some happiness!" Monica cried softly before walking away her face in her palms. Lucky leaned his head back and reached over hugging Sam tightly.

"I miss her so much already." he said into her ear.

"I know you do. I just want you to know that no matter what I'm here for you." she whispered back and kissed his forehead. Lulu charged in with her boyfriend Logan Hayes' arms around her.

"The Quatermaines all know now." she assured nobody in particular.

"How are they taking it?" Alexis asked softly.

"Their not," Lulu sighed. "Edward is just sitting there totally shocked, Tracy is downing a bottle of scotch with my dad and Alice is yelling at cook." Lulu replied.

"That's the Quatermaines way of dealing." Jason muttered softly. He harbored a deep resentment for his family but he knew that Emily would want him to be there for them. Elizabeth got paged for an emergency surgery which she needed to assist. She trudged into the locker room and Alexis walked next to Jason and stood there silently. After what seemed like an eternity he spoke softly so nobody else would hear. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I would." she hesitated at first but then saw Nikolas slowly drifting off to sleep. She whispered to sam that she would see her in a little while and to call her if anything at all happened and set off on her and Jason's walk. The left the hospital and the cold air whipped against their faces nearly blowing Alexis backwards. She shivered remembering that she had left her jacket inside next to Sam. Jason noticed her shaking and peeled off his jacket and put it on her shoulders helping her slip her arms into it. She smiled gratefully as the walked. They stopped at the docks of all places. Her feet ached and she was out of breath but she didn't care. The sat side by side on a branch not talking much like the entire walk but it was nice. He needed time to think. Then he broke the silence.

"So think we all have a life planned out for us. Like fate?" he asked looking at her.

"I think that everything happens for a reason. But not necessarily a good reason." she replied.

"How do you figure?" Jason asked slightly confused.

"Well take you and Sam, you broke up and then she found Lucky. Aren't you happy that she's happy?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess I am." he smiled slightly.

"As for the bad we could talk about you hair." she grinned.

"Oh your so funny." he laughed sarcastically. "I hate my hair now anyway it takes to long in the morning to fix." he admitted sheepishly.

"Jason Morgan styles his hair?" Alexis doubled over laughing. "I must alert the media." she laughed so hard she snorted and paused embarrassed her face turning fuchsia.

"Thanks," he smiled at her softly.

"For what?" she asked confused. _What had she done for him except what everyone else would have done?_

"You cheer me up." he confessed.

Alexis felt her stomach to a summersault. _Get a hold of yourself Lex. He was your daughter's fiancée. You have a baby with his best friend. Your nephew was engaged to his sister. It's practically incest. Besides he's only thirty five. Your seven years older and have no interest in him whatsoever _she tried to convince herself. Then why did her heart skip a little bit when he smiled at her as of well today. _You have a crush Lex_. Said the devil on her shoulder taunting her to grab him and pull him into a passionate kiss. _Maybe its gas _the angel on her other shoulder suggested. _Oh my God I'm turning into Carly _she thought shuddering.

"You okay?" Jason asked concerned.

"Yes, of course I'm fine." she smiled flashing her perfectly white teeth.

A rush of emotions ran through Jason's head. The one that stood out was not the voice that screamed _you were engaged and madly in love with her daughter_ or even _You have a baby with someone who you're sort of involved with _but it was _She looks great when she smiles like that____ Oh boy Morgan you're in trouble _he thought to himself

Author's Note-Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

They took an overheated cab back to General Hospital and walked into the lobby sweaty and out of breath. Everybody except for Elizabeth was gone.

"Jason." She stood, smiling. "I just got off. Can you drop me off?" she asked sweetly.

"Did your car break down?" Alexis asked, concerned for the nurse.

"Well no but..." she trailed off, looking at her shoes.

"Elizabeth, I would but I think I'm dropping Alexis off and it's out of the way. I'm sorry. It's just been a long day," Jason replied, yawning.

"Oh well okay. Maybe some other time," she suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Jason grinned and led Alexis into the elevator.

"You're dropping me off?" she asked. "That's very nice but you don't need to."

"That's true but I want to." 

He led her back into the cold and opened the car door for her. She sunk in and admired the new car smell.

"This must be brand new," she observed, as he put the key in the ignition.

"Not really. Max or Milo usually drives me or I take my motorcycle."

"You have a motorcycle? Is it fast?" Alexis asked.

_Oh God I sound like a giggly schoolgirl. The worst part is I'm a giggly school girl at Harvard Law who is going gaga for a hit man. My life is so screwed up, _she thought to herself.

When Jason parked in her driveway she sighed in relief.

"It's good to be home." She smiled at him.

"I know the feeling. You must be so tired."

"All I want to do is kiss my girls good night put on a sleeping t-shirt and hop in my bed." Alexis sighed.

"You wear a t-shirt to sleep?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yes," she replied, embarrassed. "What did you think I would wear?"

_I am making such an idiot of myself,_ she thought.

"I don't know a business suit?" He laughed.

"Well I'll have to try that. Just not tonight." She laughed.

Once they were quiet she opened the car door and slipped out of his jacket, putting it on his lap.

"Thank you so much, Alexis." He smiled sadly, thinking of Emily.

"You're welcome. If you need anything I'm right here." She pointed to her house.

As she walked towards the house he opened the window.

"You forgot something." He smiled.

She shuffled back to the car and looked into the window. He handed her the jacket she had worn of his.

"Keep warm."

"I'll make sure of it." She flashed him another smile before walking into her familiar house and watched out the window as he sped off into the night.

She awoke the next morning to Kristina snuggled up next to her sleeping in her Barbie pajamas.

"My sweet little girl," she whispered while stroking her daughter's hair. She looked like a younger Emily with the long hair and angelic smile.

Alexis padded out of her bed and checked on a sleeping Molly in her crib diagonal from her bed. The house smelled like cinnamon and she smiled when she saw Sam standing in her kitchen with a plate of cinnabuns and omelets on the table.

"Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite daughter even if you do break into my house at six in the morning to cook?" Alexis asked sleepily.

"No, but thank you, now I know for sure." She winked and then handed Alexis a plate with an omelet and two cinnabuns. Sam gulped down her orange juice as Alexis downed three cups of coffee.

"How is Nikolas doing?" Alexis asked, worried. "I came back to the hospital and you were all gone."

"I'm sorry. Nikolas was just so tired and Lucky and I decided that it might be best if we got him over to Lucky's house and let him sleep. He can't go back to Wyndemere for a while. The wounds are still fresh and all the memories are there." Sam sighed. "I just can't believe she's gone. I mean Emily dying kind of makes me realize my own mortality. It's morbid but its true."

"That's completely understandable." Alexis sipped her fourth cup of coffee. "That happens with a lot of people especially when the person dying is your age or younger. It's perfectly natural." She got up to throw out her plate. "That was a sensational breakfast, thank you."

"Wait!" Sam stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm throwing out my plate." Alexis looked at her.

"You don't have to I will. Lay back and relax."

"There's something you don't want me to see isn't there?" Alexis asked eyeing her daughter.

"No," she insisted in a convincing tone. But not convincing enough.

Alexis flipped open the garbage and gasped. "Diner containers?" she asked in mock shock. "You made me believe that you cooked food when really it's just diner food?"

"Well I tried to make pancakes but I can't do it!" Sam whined. "I can make two things: cookies and cereal. That's it." She laughed.

"I can't believe I didn't know that." Alexis sighed. Her tone became more serious when she added, "We haven't spent all that much time together." 

Sam looked at her feet, slightly ashamed. "Family is important and I get that now more than I ever had. I missed you and Molly and Kristina. I want use to be closer."

"I want that too." Alexis smiled reaching over and squeezing her daughter's hand.

After a lazy morning Sam offered to watch Kristina and Molly while Alexis checked on Nikolas. She drove over remembering that the next day was Thanksgiving. Nikolas would be spending it without the love of his life. She sighed deeply as she pulled up to Lucky's white house. She rang the door bell twice and Lucky answered it immediately, looking disheveled. His hair was messy and his eyes bloodshot.

"Alexis." He smiled and yawned.

"Has he been keeping you up all night?" she asked her voice filled with empathy.

Lucky hesitated, not wanting to complain, but finally told her about his sleepless night. He walked into the kitchen with coffee in his hands and handed the steaming drink to Nikolas.

"Hey Nikolas," Alexis smiled weakly as she sat down next to her nephew.  
"The funeral is tomorrow." Nikolas sighed. The gash in his head cover with gauze, just the sight made Alexis nauseous.

"Well, I can assure that we will all be there to pay our respects and Emily is up in Heaven looking down at you and smiling for your bravery," Alexis replied turning to him.

"Maybe she's up there next to Courtney and they're fighting." He managed a smile.

"She's up there with my sister," Alexis mused as she thought about her beautiful sister Kristina.

"Maybe," Nikolas said, laying his head in Alexis' lap and drifting off into a dream. A dream about him and Emily living in a normal house with a white picket fence and a bunch of kids.  
XXXXXXXXXX

Alexis stared at herself in the full length mirror.

It hadn't been a good morning. She had awoken before dawn violently sick running into the bathroom a total of five times in an hour. Her hair was now neatly braided back neatly showing off her natural chestnut tresses. Her black pantsuit was somber and elegant without trying to be. After all she was dressing for a funeral. Kristina and Molly looked like little princesses in matching black dresses and stockings. Kristina had an incredible understanding of the sad situation and her usually cheery eyes were solemn and gray but marinating their innocence.

Sam came to pick her up, her eldest daughter heart stoppingly beautiful even considering the circumstances. Her chocolate colored hair swept back into a bun, a black sweater and silk trousers made her look wise beyond her years but Alexis still saw the little baby she had given birth to twenty seven years ago. They arrived at the Church to see a line of guests by the door. An array of black and gray ensembles was disrupted by Monica's pink blazer.

"Breast cancer colors," Alexis murmured quietly.

She let the girls sit with Jax and Carly, who eyed Sam angrily.

_Poor woman, she will never know what she wants and her life will never have the fulfillment of stability, _Alexis thought about Carly.Even if Alexis' wasn't much better, she still pitied the blonde.

She saw Lucky and Elizabeth walk in slowly, Nikolas clutching onto their arms. Alexis' heart broke into a million pieces as the scene unraveled. Her beloved nephew hanging onto his best friends for dear life. His brown eyes were covered by a pair of black sunglasses as were Lucky's and Edward's. She pushed through the crowd of Emily's friends and family to her nephew. Without words she reached over to him hugging him tightly.

"I just want you to know that she loved you and would want you to be happy even without her," Alexis whispered into his ear before walking into the church and taking her place next to her daughters. 

The funeral opened with Father Michaels talking about his memories of Emily as a student at St.Catherine's catholic school. Then came the hard part. Lucky stood up by the podium and began the Eulogy.

Lucky's voice shook as he began,"I sat up last night struggling to write the eulogy that I thought Emily deserved. But I couldn't. Because the thing is Emily doesn't deserve an eulogy. She deserves a long, happy, healthy life. One filled with love and laughter. That is what she should have. Emily was my best friend. I remember once Emily and I were just looking at the sky and she picked out a star and said when I die that star will be me. I didn't understand why. The star wasn't that big and it was surrounded by a cluster of other stars and when I asked why that star, she simply replied that the star was surrounded by others.

His eyes filled with tears as he finished with, "Family was the most important thing to Emily. So every time I'm looking at the sky I'm going to look for that star and remember my best friend."

A chorus of sobs and claps filled the room as Lucky descended down the aisle to his seat clasping Sam and Nikolas' hands. Alexis heard a small thud next to her and turned to see Jason Morgan.

"Hi, Jason" she whispered sadly, half listening to the priest leading a prayer.

His hair was cut short again and was styled spiky as it used to be. He looked distinguished in his suit and tie. Distinguished but terribly uncomfortable, she noticed.

"Hello, Alexis, he said almost robotically.

Halfway through the funeral Nikolas surprised everyone by clinging onto Sam's hand. Nobody was more surprised then the brunette herself. After all this man had almost killed her once and the rest of the time showed no real interest in her - unless it was anger or disappointment.

At the end of the service the chapel emptied and Alexis gave Nikolas a final hug before letting him go off with the Quartermaines. They had asked him to stay with them for a few weeks until he was ready to go back to Wyndemere. Alexis had to smile when she saw Lucky and Sam off to a corner his arms around her waist and a smile on her face. Her daughter was in love. Alexis missed that. She missed the giddy feeling she got whenever she saw someone and the little smiles that would creep across her face when she knew she had someone to come home to.

Then she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned around and she felt a fluttering in her stomach.

"Alexis." Jason smiled.

"We meet again,Mr. Morgan. How are you holding up?" she asked while  
admiring his broad shoulders.

"I honestly don't know," he admitted. "One minute I'm okay the next I feel like someone ripped my heart out of my chest."

"I remember the feeling quite well. My sister died, also."

"I know. Can I ask you something?" he whispered, as if he didn't want to be heard.

"Anything. I might even tell you how old I am." She tried to make him laugh.

Jason chuckled softly. "Can I crash on your couch tonight?" He looked at his shoes in embarrassment, already regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

Alexis felt her mouth go dry. The last time a guy had asked to sleep on her couch was in the tenth grade. Garrett Williams was his name. A jock on the lacrosse team and a honor student. She had been infatuated with him. He had broken up with his girlfriend and needed a place to stay because he didn't want to go home.

"You want to sleep on my couch?" She asked laughing.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." 

"No, I won't." she argued smiling. "Of course, you can sleep on my couch."

"Really?" he asked looking up into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes and if you would like to spend tomorrow's holiday with us that is also an option." Suddenly, she felt bold.

"I might just take you up on that offer." He winked.

"Mommy, Mommy" Kristina cheered, running up behind her mother.

"Kristina, Kristina." Alexis mimicked her daughter playfully.

"Can I sleep over at Daddy's?" she begged. Alexis looked over at Sonny who nodded letting her know he wanted her there.

"Well... okay sweetie. But first give me a big hug goodbye." Alexis smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter. She waved goodbye to Sonny and Kristina and strapped Molly into her car seat.

"I guess it's just us ,Ms.Davis." Jason smirked.

"I suppose it is, Mr. Morgan." She laughed, backing out of the parking lot. The drove in wonderful silence for about ten minutes.

Jason spoke first, "I have just noticed two things about you."

"My good looks and superior legal skills."

"Nope, your an awful driver..." he started.

"Hey!" she argued "Remember I am letting you sleep on my couch at any given moment I can dumb cold water on you or something."

"The second one is better," he assured her. "You cheer me up." He flashed a genuine smile.

"Well thank you. I live to serve." She smiled back.

Please read and review. A special shout out to IlovetowriteSMP (Sara) for helping me and editing my chapters :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note- Thank You all my wonderful readers. I know I haven't updated in quite a while.

When they got into the lake house Jason offered to put Molly in her crib to which Alexis immediately agreed to. She threw off her heels and padded into the kitchen. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and she had to cook for herself, Molly, Kristina, Sam, Lucky, Nikolas and...Jason.

"This is going to be awkward." she muttered to herself.

"What's that?" Jason asked smiling. His suit jacket was off and his tie gone with it.

"Do you think it will be at all awkward tomorrow with Lucky and Sam and you? After everything that happened with Jake?" she questioned him

"Possibly but Lucky and I both loved Emily and since I am a guest of yours I will be the most polite diner at the table tomorrow." he smirked.

His smiles sent a jolt straight to her heart. "Well polite houseguest would you care to help me prepare tomorrow's feast?" she teased.

"I'll have you know I am an amazing chef." he held his head out high.

"Alright then, how about this? You're in charge of the stuffing and I'll make my world famous pumpkin pie. Who's ever meal gets a better review tomorrow has to clean up everybody's mess. Deal?" she grinned playfully.

"You're on Davis." he said in a low serious tone. They set to work in different sides of the kitchen working on their dishes. Jason looked busy huddled over his dish when Molly cried out.

"She needs a bottle," Alexis sighed going over to the fridge.

"I'll do it." Jason offered. He grabbed the bottle from her hands.

"You sure?" Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"I like her." Jason shrugged heading into Molly's room.

Alexis scurried over to his dish and tasted the stuffing_. Damnit! It's delicious. I'm going to have to change that _she thought. She grabbed a random spice from her spice rack and dumped most of its contents into the bowl mixing it all up and ran back to her bowl before Jason came back in.

"She fell back asleep in two minutes." he beamed.

"You have a way with her." Alexis said in slight awe. "What did you do?"

"I told her a story." he explained turning back to his stuffing. He didn't exactly want to explain to her that he, Mr. Macho hit man, had told his enemy's daughter a story about a pony named Felicia.

When the sky blackened Alexis set the couch up for Jason to sleep on. Two Afghans and her special fluffy pillows would keep him comfortable she decided. He walked into the living room in an undershirt and his boxers. Alexis' heart skipped a beat. His spiky coif was wet from his shower and so were his strong arms.

"Are you alright with me walking around like this?" he asked noticing that she tensed up.

"Oh yeah," she laughed nervously her voice squeaky. "I mean sure. I mean we're two mature adults and your hot so there's no problem!" she rambled and then stopped.

"I'm hot?" he asked interested.

Alexis just stared at him nervously_. I cannot believe I just said that_! She thought. _I could just die right here. _"Well you are an attractive member of the male species." she replied wringing her hands.

"Interesting." he smiled softly walking closer to her.

Her eyes widened. His breath brushed across her nose and she thought she might faint. He wrapped on strong arm behind her shoulder blade and leaned towards her. His lips captured hers as she leaned towards him, her arm around his neck.

Her lips felt soft against his as he pulled her closer, both arms wrapping around her lower back. Alexis was lost in a sea of emotions before realizing what they were doing. She pulled away abruptly her expression unreadable. Both her brown and his blue eyes widened.

"Oh my god I just kissed Jason Morgan." she exhaled surprised and conflicted

"Oh go I just kissed Alexis Davis." he realized in the same tone.

"This is weird." she observed looking embarrassed.

"That doesn't mean it's bad." he smiled almost shyly.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis I like you a lot. In the short few days we have been spending together you have cheered me up more than I thought was possible. I don't particularly like sharing my feelings but I just want you to know that." he sighed at the end of his sentence.

"You like me?" she asked smirking slightly. She felt like a high school girl again.

"Yes, I like you no matter what has happened in our pasts." he confessed. Alexis reached out slipping her hand out to his.

"I like you too." she smiled coyly. Without words he pulled her closer once again and kissed her cheek.

The smell of spices and Turkey filled the Davis home on Thanksgiving morning. Alexis had her hair up in curlers, her nails wet and newly painted pink. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. The way Jason's hands had wrapped around her back, the way his breath felt against her nose. It had been so long since she had felt this way. Last night Jason had suggested that they not tell anybody until they were sure it was going to work out. She knew he didn't want to tell Elizabeth but it didn't bother her...yet. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Good Morning," Jason smiled from behind her.

"Busy Morning." she replied turning around to see his smile.

Jason pressed a quick kiss on her cheek feeling a small tingle when he did so. "I'll help you out." he offered.

"Well...you see I promised Sam but you could help us." she looked at her bare feet nervously.

Jason nodded nervously when a vibrating sound came from the end table. "My phone." he explained walking over towards it. The caller ID flashed Elizabeth's name and Jason gulped nervously.

"Hello," he greeted the young nurse.

"Jason," she chirped. "Happy Thanksgiving, I missed you."

"Oh, yeah...Happy Thanksgiving Elizabeth. How are Cameron and Jake?" he asked. He loved Elizabeth but knew that they could not be together. His life was too much for her and he was still contemplating on whether or not he wanted anyone else to know Jake was his son.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" she asked as if she knew that he would say yes.

"Well I can definitely stop by later," he suggested.

"Oh, are you working?" she asked cautiously as if mentioning his work would guarantee her a bullet in the head.

"Well I have some plans for the earlier part of the day." he explained vaguely. Then a voice pierced his ears and he knew that this was going to be hard to explain.

"Hey, it's Sam, I'm here." Sam's voice hollered as she maneuvered her way into the lake house with an array of bags in her hands.

"Sam's there?" Elizabeth asked her voice pinched and distant.

Guilt overcame Jason and the click of the phone signaled she had hung up without a goodbye.

"Happy Thanksgiving." another voice mumbled from behind him. He turned to see Sam. _Oh great another angry female. _He thought. But something was different about the petite brunette. Her face was glowing as well as her partner's.

Lucky walked in with a large box trying his hardest not to drop it on anything or else Sam might kill him.

Jason gave Sam a quick hug his large arms fitting around her small body perfectly as they always had. He pulled away embarrassed when Lucky's eyebrows raised, his expression unreadable.

"Happy Thanksgiving Lucky," Jason muttered hoping that they could remain civil throughout the dinner.

"You too," Lucky smiled anxiously. "Happy Thanksgiving Alexis, thank you for having me." He gave Alexis a quick hug.

At about nine-thirty after hours of laughing between the four adults, Lucky helped a tipsy Sam up ready to go.

"Bye Mom," she slurred hugging her mom tightly.

"Bye sweetie, Happy Thanksgiving!" she laughed at the sight of her daughter's hair falling out of place and her sweater stained with beets.

"I just got to tell you…" Sam started. "Jason that was a lov...loveleeeey experience I never knew you could be so tolerable." She smiled stumbling towards the door.

"Bye, Happy Thanksgiving." Lucky called out before grabbing Sam before she fell flat on her face.

"Oh my god I am so tired." Alexis exhaled flopping onto the couch. She turned her head to see Jason smirking.

"What?" she asked suspiciously, her eyebrow rose.

"I know you sabotaged my stuffing." He chuckled heavily.

"What?" she asked rising to her feet nervously. "I did nothing of the sort."

"Of course you did." He smiled knowingly. "You can't handle being number two and you had to beat me. Alexis that is very unhealthy." He teased her.

"I do not having a problem with losing." She sniffed.

"Okay, then say it. Say I lost." He chided.

"Fine," she replied breezily. "You lost." She cackled walking away.

He chased after her, grasping her waist from behind. He turned her around and leaned in kissing her on the lips. Alexis smiled as she kissed him feeling butterflies in her stomach.

She pressed her lips against his wrapping her arms around him. She hadn't been this happy in such a long time.

Just as they started walking backwards still kissing Jason's eye caught the clock.

"Oh god," he pulled away.

"What is it?" she asked confused. Then she realized they had almost made it over to the couch_. I will not be a tramp._ She urged herself. _No matter how good he looks_.

"I'm supposed to go over and see Jake." He sighed running his fingers through his hair. "I have to go. I'm so sorry." He mumbled kissing her once again before walking towards the door.

Alexis sighed disappointed but understanding. "Hey Jason?" she called.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around in the doorway.

"Happy thanksgiving and come back soon." She told him blowing him a kiss.

"Will do." He winked "catching" the kiss.

Authors-Note As always please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was now mid-December in the sleepy town of Port Charles, flurries elated the young children -as well as Spinelli- and the countdown to Christmas began. On a paticularly cold morning Alexis stepped off the elevator of General Hospital nervously. Jason had called her an hour earlier asking her to meet him there. She had left Sam to babysit and sped over there nearly running two red lights, normally she would never jump through hoops for a man but something about Jason was calling her closer and closer. There was that light playful sense of a newfound relationship and Alexis was enjoying it.

As soon as her eyes met his, Jason gestured over to Alexis with a grin on his face. She looked amazing with her chestnut hightlighted hair falling softly against her cashmere clad shoulders. Smiling she followed him to the dark coridoor that led to the pediatrics wing. Opening the supply closet door Jason ushered her in with a flicker of mischeif in his mesmerizing blue eyes. Closing the door behind them they were alone in the darkness, Jason's hands roamed around Alexis' back.

"This is very unlike you." Alexis murmmered as Jason kissed her neck softly. He had found small ways to hold her close while still respecting that they had only been together for a couple of weeks. Whether it was his hand on her knee while they sat in her office or kissing her neck softly while she and Sam chattered away on the phone he loved the feel of her skin against his. But now they were in a very public place and Alexis secretly enjoyed that they were important enough to him to ask to meet.

"I missed you, I haven't seen you alone in two whole days." he smiled as his lips met hers. Pulling her closely he pressed her up against the stock shelf and kept his lips on hers.

Alexis wrappd her arms around Jason's neck and felt butterflies in her stomach again. It had been such a long time since she had felt this way about a man, sure she had been attracted to Jerry Jacks but that was nothing compared to the way she felt about Jason. The creaking sound of the door opening made Alexis jump, pulling away she gasped to see Elizabeth Webber standing in the doorway. Her blue eyes were wide as she looked at Jason in horror, her face crumpled as Jason untangled himself from Alexis. Alexis felt the guilt wash over her, it was silent, only the wringing of Jason's hands could be heard.

"I'll...I didn't realize...I didn't know..." Elizabeth trailed off, her voice small and shaky.

"I didn't mean to hurt you with this. But...it happened and I was going to tell you today. I'm really sorry you hand to find out this way Elizabeth." Jason sighed and suddenly he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Alexis lowered her eyes so she was staring at the floor, laying her head softly against Jason's tense back.

"Well obviously you two had something going on. But I understand that everyone makes bad decisions after deaths and with the holidays coming up I know you are missing Emily." Elizabeth sighed. "I just want you to know that it's alright, I forgive you and we'll raise our son together just like you said you wanted."

Alexis felt a knot in her stomach, this was it. This was the end of the road for her and Jason, he would go to his family and she would be alone again. She knew that the oppurtunity would come up eventually but she hadn't wanted to spoil things with Jason by bringing it up so soon.

"No...Elizabeth, I don't think you understand what I'm saying. I want to be with Alexis, I want to have a relationship with her." Jason said softly. He had loved Elizabeth but things were changing and he felt himself wanting to be with Alexis more and more each day.

Alexis' eyes widened, she felt her heartbeat quicken and her legs turn to mush. Jason's words echoed in her mind, he wanted to be with her, he wanted a relationship with her. She ran a hand over his discreetly feeling the electricity between their skin.

"You're really going to throw away everything we have for her?" Elizabeth asked incredously.

Alexis filled with rage, sure Elizabeth wasn't her fracvorite person but she had felt bad fro the youdn nurse up until now. Sam had been right, Elizabeth rode around town on her high horse thinking she was better than everybody else. Pushing her way in front of Jason Alexis looked Elizabeth square in the eye.

"Listen Elizabeth, I'm very sorry that you found out about Jason and I the way you did but I will not be talked about in that way. I respect you so I expect the same treatment." Alexis stated slowly so there would be no confusion.

"You are just like your daughter...a dirty man stealing slut." Elizabeth scoffed dissparovingly.

"Elizabeth..." Jason warned angrily. "Do not talk about Alexis or Sam that way, this isn't Sam's fault and its not Alexis' fault. It's mine, I should have told you how I felt about Alexis from the start. Now if you don't mind I need to talk to Alexis alone."

"You mean you have to feel her up in a supply closet." Elizabeth muttered immaturely before walking off with tears in her big blue eyes.

Jason sighed she really was beautiful, and smart and commited to her children. But he couldn't help it if he didnt he didn't want to be with her, everytime he looked at Alexis he knew that right know she was the one he wanted a relationship with. He didn't know what would happen in the future but that wouldn't stop him from exploring a relationship with Alexis.

"I don't like her. " Alexis snarled laying her head on Jason's chest feeling the rise of his chest as he inhaled. She felt Jason's strong arms wrap around her and pull her towards him. His lips met hers and he kept his strong hands on the small of her back.

"I'm sorry about that." he murmmered as she kissed him.

"I don't want to talk about her anymore." Alexis winked as Jason pressed her up against the shelves.

"Will you go out with me?" Jason asked softly as he laid kisses on her neck.

"Go out with you? In public?" Alexis asked arching a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"I understand that it might be too soon but I was thinking... Carly's making me go to this New Years Ever Ball at the Metro Court and I wanted you to be my date." Jason shrugged and looked at the floor sheepishly.

Alexis had to laugh, Jason looked like a high schooler asking the girl he liked to the prom. Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his ear.

"I would love to go out with you." she whispered.

Jason felt shivers go up and down his spine when he felt Alexis' warm breath against his ear. Pressing his hip against hers Jason pulled her into a kiss. The ringing of his cell phone interrupted their kiss and he sighed deeply as he let go of Alexis.

"I'll be right there" he said after a minute.

"Sonny?" Alexis asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't want to go but I have to. Sonny has some buisness for me to take care of." he sighed pressing his lips against hers once more.

"You so owe me later." Alexis smiled in what she hoped was a some-what sensual and desire filled way. It had been so long since she had done this sort of thing that she feared she was getting rusty.

"I'll make it up to you." Jason winked.

"Come by when you get a chance." Alexis smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Jason's temple before opening the door and striding out as if she hadn't just made out with a known hitman, been caught by his baby mama and arranged a date for New Years.

Jason whistled softly, he liked this chick.

Please Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Alexis stood by her full length mirror fiddling with her long hazelnut colored hair anxiously. She was clad in a knee length black dress with delicate straps that lay against her shoulders and if she turned to a certain angle the dress glittered softly against her bedroom lighting. Her hair fell to her shoulders and she had a soft brush of color across her cheeks.

It was Christmas Eve and Jason would be arriving a minute. He was bringing Spinelli, while the boy was an oddball Alexis enjoyed watching him get flustered around Sam. Just the thought of her eldest daughter made Alexis nervous, tonight her and Jason were planning to try to get Sam away from Lucky for more than a second so they could tell her that they were together. The doorbell rang and Kristina's excited screams filled the house.

"SAM'S here!" she shouted as Alexis fiddled with the clasp of her diamond pendant.

Opening the door Alexis was immediately surrounded by Sam's strawberry perfume and her daughter wrapped her in a hug. Alexis clutched her daughter extra tight; in a few hours she was pretty sure that their relationship would be very different.

"Sam...Sam...Did you by us presents?" Kristina asked grinning and showing off her front two missing teeth.

"Oh my gosh...I forgot to get you guys presents!" Sam's expression went from elated to embarrassed and nervous.

"You what!?" Kristina asked heartbroken, her dark brown eyes widened in disbelief. "You didn't bring us presents?"

"No sweetie I didn't" Sam sighed sadly.

"But we did!" a chorus of shouts called from far behind Sam.

Lucky, Spinelli and Jason appeared in the doorway with giant sacks of presents and red velvet Santa Claus hats on. Lucky beamed at Sam, Spinelli giggled at Kristina's squeals and Jason stood there looking like he had just been given the death penalty.

"Merry Christmas" both Lucky and Jason smiled warmly at the girls.

"Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Joyeux Noel, Happy Kwanzaa, Feliz Navidad, Sretan Bozic, Nollaig chridheil agus Bliadhna mhath ùr! , Buone Feste Natalizie, Kurisumasu Omedeto, Sung Tan Chuk Ha, Feliz Natal, Sawadee Pee Mai, Chung Mung Giang Sinh, E ku odun, e ku iye'dun!" Spinelli rambled on excitedly.

"This...is...the...best...Christmas...EVER!" Kristina smiled jumping up and down.

Molly sat on the couch drooling and looking amused. Sam nudged Alexis softly and laughed mischievously at the sight of the three men all standing under the mistletoe.

"Guys...look up." Sam smirked arching her prefect eyebrows.

All three men's faces turned crimson as they realized that they were sandwiched in between the doorway with mistletoe hanging over their heads. Staring at the floor embarrassed even Spinelli was at a loss for words...or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

"Oooo goody...I have the choice between Stone Cold and the Dashing Detective, I feel like fair Elizabeth!" Spinelli clapped laughing.

Alexis froze, Sam's jaw dropped, Lucky looked at Spinelli incredulously and Jason covered his head with his palms slowly running it down his red face. It was eerily quietly until Kristina's excited squeal made them all jump.

"A Hannah Montana Karaoke set! Thank you Jason!" the little girl cheered and ran to hug Jason almost knocking him over in the process.

The tension was broken as the air was filled with laughs as Kristina clung to Jason's jeans. Lucky inched over to Sam and wrapped his arms around her back holding her close. Jason desperately wanted to snake his arm around Alexis' side and have everything be normal but he knew that it would take time and soon him and Alexis wouldn't have to hide the fact that they were together.

Plopping onto the couch Lucky took Sam's hands as she sat nuzzled up against him on his lap. Jason sat next to Alexis and laid his arm against the top of the couch so she could lean against him discreetly. Spinelli, Molly and Kristina sat on the floor eager to open presents.

The second Kristina was handed a present she ripped the wrapping paper off and flung it across the room excitedly. Holding up the item each time and occasionally modeling it for the clapping adults. When she came across an envelope with Alexis' name scrawled out in blank ink she frowned.

"This isn't for me..." she sighed agitated."It's for mommy."

"Me?" Alexis asked surprised. Lucky and Sam had already gotten her beautiful jewelry and a Spa day gift certificate; the girls had painted her pictures. _Could it be? Was it from Jason?_

Sensing her mother's discomfort Sam furrowed her brow and cleared her throat.

"Who wants to sing Hannah Montana Karaoke?" she smiled broadly at Kristina.

"Me...Me!" the young girl bounced and Jason had to laugh. She was a perfect combination of Alexis and Sonny. With her dimples, dark eyes and her long dark locks that reminded him of Sam's.

"Well then what song should we pick first?" Sam asked as she handed the box of pink wires and batteries to Spinelli making sure he knew that he was going to have to assemble this thing quick or face the wrath of an impatient five year old.

"See you again!" Kristina smiled eagerly.

"Uhhh...Fair Samantha?" Spinelli called out.

Sam turned to the young hacker and chuckled at the sight on him tangled in wires and "Rock On" stickers stuck to his forehead. Kristina however was not mused. Placing a hand on her hip she arched an eyebrow and looked right at Spinelli.

"You're SUPPOSED to be smart!" she frowned angrily.

"Yes...the jackal is working his jackaly powers on the temperamental tike's singing machine but it is very difficult Goddess in Training." Spinelli rambled slightly intimidated by the young brunette.

Sam pulled Lucky over to help her untangle Spinelli while she balanced Molly on her hip and Alexis smiled. Her daughter was going to be such a good mommy someday.

Jason stood up and ushered Alexis into her office, everybody would be distracted with Spinelli for a while. It was time for them to be alone for a while.

Alexis sat perched on Jason's lap in her blue recliner as his lips pressed softly against hers. She giggled softly as he pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Open your present" he smiled softly. Anticipation filled his stomach as Alexis ripped the envelope open with excitement flickering in her eyes.

A small gasp escaped Alexis's glossed lips as she read the note card inside.

_Mr. Morgan,_

Your reservations for a January 13-15 weekend stay at the Paradise Resort in St.Bart's have been made. You and your guest will be sleeping in a one-bedroom, one bathroom bungalow on the beach. Thank you for choosing Paradise as your vacations destination.

As a thank you for your lovely patronage and generous donation we have booked complimentary massages for you and your guest.

Sincerely,  
Management at the Paradise Resort 

"For...us?" she asked softly, her brown eyes melting over softly.

"Only if you want to...I just thought it would be fun to get away together." Jason said slowly and nervously. He had been hesitant to book the vacation but he had decided to take the plunge and see what Alexis thought.

"Of course I do...I would like nothing more than to spend a weekend relaxing with you." Alexis smiled as she pressed her finger under his chin bringing his lips to hers.

Jason was enjoying the feel of Alexis's lips against his until a screech interrupted him. Jumping back he turned to the doorway and his eyes met the look of horror that was plastered on Sam's face. Alexis's eyes widened and she felt her stomach in her throat as Sam stood in the doorway her mouth gaping open.

"Oh...my...god." Sam let out a shaky breath, she just stood there wanting to say more but she just couldn't find her voice. It was hiding in the mess of confusion, embarrassment and terror that was flying through her brain.

"Sam..." Alexis stood up smoothing off the top of her dress. Reaching over to her eldest daughter it broke her heart to see the obvious hurt that she was trying so hard to conceal.

"This...this is like an episode of Jerry Springer." Sam stammered trying hard not to look at Jason. How could they do this to her? What made Jason think that he could make his way through the family?

"Just let me explain..." Alexis said helplessly.

"I don't think I need it explained...I have to go, Merry Christmas." Sam said softly as she walked into the living room.

Alexis sighed her shoulders drooping as her face crumpled. She felt Jason's strong arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her close.

Author's Note- Please tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After Sam had left the lake house with Lucky the evening winded down quickly. Kristina had fallen asleep on Spinelli and the young hacker was sleeping only moments later. Alexis sighed wearily and placed Molly into her crib turning her heel to get Kristina she was surprised to see that she was already in Jason's arms. He tucked the little girl in and smiled shyly at Alexis.

"I hope you don't mind...I figured I would help." he said softly, his eyes widened at the glow the hallway light had on Alexis. Her auburn hair was swept back by her shoulder and her dark eyes looked tired yet beautiful.

"No...I don't mind at all, thank you...for your help." Alexis couldn't help but sigh softly at the end of her sentence. She felt guilty being so happy with the man that her daughter had once loved so much. But another part of her wasn't thinking about Sam, instead her thoughts were on Jason and how good he looked, and how good it felt when he wrapped his arms around her.

Instead of answering with words Jason pressed his palm against the nape of Alexis's neck and his lips were against hers. His tongue moved imploringly into her waiting mouth and he wrapped his arms around the small of her back. Alexis ran her fingers through the blonde strands of Jason's hair and sighed happily. After a moment she broke the kiss and her lips hovered over his, she reached for his hand and led him to her bedroom.

_(There's something in your eyes_

Is everything alright

You look up to the sky

You long for something more)-Justin Nozuka 

Once in the dark confines of her bedroom Alexis pressed her mouth against Jason's once again. The pads of Jason's thumbs were pressed softly against Alexis's face as his mouth blanketed hers. Alexis pulled her lips away from Jason's and their foreheads were pressed together firmly. Jason looked deep into Alexis's mocha eyes and his hand found the thin hair band that held her hair up. His fingers toyed with it before pulling it out of her hair and letting the auburn highlighted stands fall loose onto her shoulders.

_(Darling_

Give me your right hand

I think I understand

Follow me and you will never have to wish again)

A small gasp escaped Alexis's parted lips as pulled her back into him. Her nimble fingers scampered down his chest as she popped open each button on his dark blue dress shirt. Within seconds his shirt was shed and Alexis's breath caught in her throat. Jason led her over to the bed and pressed his hands firmly against the curve of her hips. He laid her down softly on her warm comforter and pressed his mouth against hers. His rough calloused fingers toyed with the straps of her dress before slowly moving them down her tan arms.

His usually icy blue eyes were warm and flickering with something that Alexis hadn't seen in a long time. It was want, for her and only her. Sonny had wanted an escape, Ric had wanted to be saved, Jerry wanted a conquest but Jason...Jason wanted her. He wanted neurotic, obsessive, go weak in the knees at his smile Alexis. She had to admit that it was nice to be wanted.

_(I know that after tonight_

You don't have to look up at the stars

No, No, No, No

I know by the end of tonight

You don't have to look up at the stars

I know that if the love is alright)

Alexis whimpered softly as Jason kissed her and his hands traveled up and down her body. For a second Alexis took his hands in hers and gave him a shy smile. His blue eyes looked right into her mocha colored eyes and he smiled. His lips met hers again as he helped slide her dress off of her body. 

The next morning Alexis woke up to the smell of coffee. She stretched her long arms out and yawned loudly. Looking up she jumped at the sight of her beautiful black dress lying in a heap on the floor. She and a man's clothes were lying at the foot of her bed and she shifted uncomfortably when she saw that she was dressed in only a man's dark blue shirt. She brought the collar to her nose and inhaled the scent of his cologne...Jason's cologne.

_Go Lexi!_ a small voice inside her cheered her on. _Jason Morgan! The enforcer...you go girlfriend!_

"Oh shut up!" Alexis snapped but she couldn't help but smile when she remembered last night.

"Me?" a familiar voice asked confused, Alexis looked up at the door. Jason was leaning against the door frame with a small smile on his handsome face; he was holding two coffee mugs.

"Oh...Jason...no! No...Not you!" Alexis stammered, her face turned deep crimson with embarrassment.

"Okay then..." he smiled softly and sat down at the foot of her bed. He handed her a hot cup of coffee and sipped his own slowly.

Alexis inhaled the sweet smell of the coffee and took a long sip, ignoring the voices that were yelling loudly and obnoxiously in her head. She felt like smacking herself in the head to make them stop but figured that it would make her look stranger than she already did. She peered up from her mug and caught Jason looking at her with a small smile on his face.

"May I ask what's so funny?" she asked with a hand instinctively meeting her hip in her tough-ass lawyer mode.

"You just...you look good in my shirt." he admitted and then his eyes returned to their blankness.

"Why thank you...you look pretty good out of it." Alexis laughed and then she cringed. _I cannot believe you just said that! You are acting like some incoherent school girl talking to the high school quarterback! You are Alexis Davis and you will show this man that you are probably the most intelligent, independent woman he has ever met!_ she thought to herself and peered up at Jason who was obviously trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"So I might as well get up...the girl's are probably awake by now." Alexis tried to get up but Jason pressed his hand against hers.

"The girls are asleep, so is Spinelli, it's only seven o'clock." he pointed out with a playful smile on his face.

"Wow...the girl's probably won't be up for another hour." Alexis marveled with an innocent smile on her face. "What do you propose we do with all that time?" she asked flirtatiously.

"I'm sure we could think of something." Jason smiled and his lips met Alexis's. He pinned her down against her pillow and wrapped his arms around her back.

"I'm sure we could." Alexis murmured into Jason's lips as he kissed hers fiercely.

_(Come away with me_

Come fly away with me) 

A/N-Well I thought I was going to make this a shorter story but at the moment it has nine chapters and there will be many more. Thanks to all my faithful readers and I ccan happily say that this story will be getting MUCH MUCH more frequent updates.


End file.
